


Locks that fit our keys. Keys that fit our locks

by RosalineLevesque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Second years, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Vulnerability, it's more hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: Kageyama looked positively taken aback by the display of waters in front of him. "Hinata-""Said 'Don't mind, Bakageyama. We'll get through this like we always do' even though I didn't think that one bit!" Tears were streaming down like flooded rivers; He couldn't care less "I was the one who insisted on trying again and again despite the blockers countering each time! Because you are right, I am an idiot-"Louder. "Hinata!"But Hinata wasn't listening, too caught up in his haze of guilt and self-pity. The only sound to him were his accelerating hiccups. "A stubborn idiot, w-who nearly lost us the match and ticket to the final-""HINATA!"





	Locks that fit our keys. Keys that fit our locks

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a request on tumblr to write Kagehina supporting, each other so here I am. It's my first time writing for this fandom and pairing so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> If you wish to request me to write more Kagehina or any other pairing on my blog you can leave me a prompt in my inbox, it would be more than welcome :)
> 
> https://roselevesque.tumblr.com/

"We...should probably go to the others, shouldn't we?"

"...Probably"

Hinata clicked his tongue, sneaked a glance towards Kageyama, waiting for the other to make the first move. He found a pair of blue eyes, just as awaiting, staring right back at him instead.

Neither made a first move, no any sort of move at all, in fact. _Well_, Hinata thought, _now I'm disappointed in both of us._

In the locker room rattled a dead silence that seemed to acquire a presence of its own and surround the two like a wall of blockers with their message of imminent doom.

Everyone else had already left. How long ago Hinata, couldn't tell. Maybe five minutes, maybe ten. Coach Ukai's last words didn't exactly indicate a precise time frame for them to cool their heads off, so for all he knew, Karasuno was already at their usual post-match celebratory dinner; Ennoshita would try his best to channel Daichi's teachings into his own speech with Tanaka and Nishinoya cheering in the back; The first years would hang off his every word, awe plastered on their faces while the remaining members, those bastards, would effortlessly and guiltlessly steal from the put-aside portions for them to see their reactions later on.

Unsurprisingly, his teammates' shenanigans, his slice of meat shrinking with every passing moment and Tsukishima's inevitable drive-you-up-the-wall attitude stayed far away from his current thoughts.

Being the centre of such a quiet atmosphere would have seemed unnatural to anyone who personally knew them. Heck, Hinata was finding it disconcerting, but, unfortunately for him, his mouth and brain refused to cooperate; Something even more disconcerting.

The match...had been a close one. Uncomfortably close. Dateko hadn't been kidding around since last year. He felt his right hand shaking at the memory of the ball ricocheting off the Iron Wall...and then...one slow, painful...

_ Thud _

That kept repeating throughout the match an agonising amount of times.

And the only one to blame was-

"It's my fault!" Kageyama's sudden declaration came packed with one fist slammed against the wall and Hinata's full attention focused on him "If only I had taken more initiative-"

Oh, no, no. That asshole wasn't shouldering this by himself. He stood up from the bench. "What are you talking about!?" Hinata spat out "Your tosses were perfect. Some of the best you've pulled lately!"

"Exactly!" Kageyama answered in kind "My tosses were good, great! I know that!" He fixed his partner under his glare ( meant for no one but himself really, Hinata recognised that ) and took a breath before continuing in a lower and no less harsh tone "All I did was toss the entire match. No varying strategy on my part. As if I didn't know how to dump or play the decoy when necessary. How many points do you think that cost us, idiot?"

Anger bubbled from his chest all the way up to his tongue. Let Kageyama instigate such feelings from him. "Then it would be my fault, wouldn't it!? I was the one who insisted on you sending all the balls to me! I was the one who demanded so much of your concentration you couldn't do anything else the entire match. I was the one who-"

Kageyama looked positively taken aback by the display of waters in front of him. "Hinata-"

"Said 'Don't mind, Bakageyama. We'll get through this like we always do' even though I didn't think that one bit!" Tears were streaming down like flooded rivers; He couldn't care less "I was the one who insisted on trying again and again despite the blockers countering each time! Because you are right, I am an idiot-"

Louder. "Hinata!"

But Hinata wasn't listening, too caught up in his haze of guilt and self-pity. The only sound to him were his accelerating hiccups. "A stubborn idiot, w-who nearly lost us the match and ticket to the final-"

"HINATA!"

Pain exploded in his back like tiny supernovas and it didn't take a genius to realise he had just been shoved against the wall. Hinata winced. Forcefully might he add.

One year later, their height difference hadn't lessened in the slightest. Still 18 cm separating them. Still the next Little Giant and The King of the Court. Same old Kageyama and Hinata.

Yet he couldn't recall any other instance during the last year in which he had felt smaller around Kageyama.

Brown clashed with blue. The graveyard silence from one conversation ago had been broken. Ragged inhales and exhales could be heard from every corner of the room. The one constant variable was neither making the first move.

Hinata, after gathering some much needed oxygen, decided to be courteous and take over the reign this time. "W-what-" Ok, perhaps more oxygen was in order "What was that for, you bastard?"

Kageyama at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, small blush spreading over and everything. In a less serious situation, Hinata would have relished such rarity. Right now, however...

"For annoying me, that's all" he said nonchalantly, blush remaining on.

Yep, no time to admire Kageyama's complexion with him spewing bullshit like this. Hinata clenched his fist, preparing himself to push back "So you think that's a good enough reason to shove someone against a wall?"

He received a set of rolled eyes in response. Seriously, that bast- "No, but blaming yourself for something that's obviously my fault is."

His fingers slacked, let loose from the firm hold. The tightness travelled at a level with the jaw, where teeth could be seen grinding in irritation; An automatic action written into his code of instincts due to countless other debates and non-debates of different lengths and volumes over the course of their acquaintanceship and, later, friendship. A different sort of tension was building up in the room, familiar like an old friend and exciting like a new team across the net. 

Hinata understood immediately what his friend was doing and he was dead set on not losing this upcoming arguing. 

"I know you can be thick-headed, Bakageyama, but I didn't expect I'd have to repeat myself: What are you talking about?"

Kageyama's eyes narrowed dangerously. Challenge accepted. "You heard me. What's so difficult to comprehend? Or do you need me to go over it more slowly? It's. my. fault."

"Um." Hinata folded his arms, biting down a deep scowl "I'm pretty sure it was my fault."

He briefly wondered if the shine in those blue eyes was a trick of the artificial, locker room light. 

Kageyama shook his head. "Mine." 

Hinata pointed at himself. "Mine."

"Mine." First.

"Mine." Then the other.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mi- Oh, why am I even repeating myself like a damn parrot when I'm clearly right?" Kageyama asked, choosing to massage the bridge of his nose and turn around rather than bring out more retorts from the person behind him.

Pointless, really. Should have known by now that if Hinata had something to say, no force in the universe ( except his mom, Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, the scary adversaries in the bathrooms, Kageyama hit from the back with a ball... ) - alright, few forces in the universe could stop him.

He raised his hands up in a sign of non-committed peace offering, silently hoping it would soften the stone tiredness on the other's features. "Hey! Don't act like that! You started it!"

Kageyama whirled his head around with a speed no serve of his could have achieved. Hinata allowed himself one second for a shiver to hurtle down his spine like wild waves crashing against a shore. 

"And you continued it!" his partner retaliated.

He waved a lazy hand for show and grunted out a "Yeah, yeah..."

Silence.

Their breaths formed a new void of other sounds.

In his mind's eye, Hinata was imagining his teammates standing ears-pressed to that door on the left, spooked by the quiet and trying to make out whether they had killed each other by that time. He, for his part, couldn't quite recapture the same sentiment of strangeness from earlier. Staying with Kageyama in complete silence was still very much an anomaly that, in his opinion, shouldn't occur more than a few times per decade, but, in this case, it felt almost...natural, somehow.

And judging by his friend's sore shoulders finally settling halfway in between tense and relaxed, they were both on the same page. 

A minute flew by, followed by another and one more. Or it could have been some strangely long 50 seconds or so. Hinata wouldn't know. He didn't have a watch.

However, watch, or no watch, he did know when it was time to resume the discussion. "Seriously though, I-" Due to the sharp glare thrown at him, Hinata quickly switched his phrasing. "-we need to do better at the final. We can't afford mistakes like this."

Kageyama walked a hand through his hair. "And we won't do them. We'll be better. Better than us today. Better than them." he reassured him.

For all the reassurance...for all of Kageyama reassuring him, a tiny voice in the back kept insisting, doubting, refusing to- "You seem sure about this"

His partner stared, pierced through his mind and locked away any more negative thoughts with his confident air. "I am"

Ah, that ( relatively rare ) determined poise, a characteristic he fiercely hated and admired at the same time. Nonetheless, Hinata couldn't help himself, but ask..."Why?"

"Because," and Kageyama made sure to roll every letter on his tongue carefully "you are a stubborn idiot."

Hinata snapped his mouth wide open to fire and back shut when the other boy raised a hand. "Don't try to deny it, you've already admitted it. It's a fact that after this, you'll go home and jump and jump around your house and yard like a brainless maniac 'till you are utterly satisfied with the highest point you can reach and everyone else around is utterly done with you."

After that, Kageyama sat down on the bench, back to square one, as if nothing had transpired and they were still waiting for someone to speak up first.

Difference was...Warmth wrapped Hinata's heart and squeezed it gently, a sensation akin to crouching down next to a fireplace in midwinter. That was just so painfully Kageyama, insults included. Fondness rose within him in flutters and he had to force his facial muscles not to give Kageyama another reason to call him an idiot.

Suddenly, silence didn't seem so bad.

Although, one thing remained to be said.

Hinata pulled a little grin out of the all-consuming smile threatening to engulf his face. "You too." he said.

"Huh?"

Brown irises moved up and down. "Not only me. You too."

Kageyama scrunched up his nose. "Moron, what-"

"I may be a stubborn idiot, but you are just as bad as I am." He swiftly interrupted. Consequences be damned, Hinata let his smile take over and eyes crinkle at the corners. "It is fact that you will go home straight to your bedroom, take all the balls there, then go outside and slam them against the backyard gate again and again 'till you are satisfied with the aim, speed and distance of your serve and your mom is begging you to come eat dinner."

Hinata's chest was swelling in satisfaction. Kageyama was looking at him perplexed, as though he had grown a second head out of nowhere. The swelling grew bigger and more intense.

He watched with burning interest as his partner darted his gaze from left to right, from the shower cabins to Hinata himself. Kageyama seemed lost of words. Embarrassment hung plainly on his cheeks and he kept scratching the back of his neck 'till it turned as red as them, a habit, which Hinata had learnt not too long ago, was a sign of nervousness.

He mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. Served Kageyama right for attempting to play the righteous hero on his own.

Eventually, the darting came to a halt and Kageyama faced him head on. "Can we agree on a truce? This one time? Since neither you nor I is planning on backing down."

_ Can we agree that we were both at fault? That the fault doesn't rest on only one of us? Since we are both too obstinate to solely blame the other. _

Hinata read the underlying meaning loud and clear. 

They were teammates, friends, but beyond that, they were partners. They shared lunches on the school's rooftop, training time, insults, tips and banter in between classes and above all, they shared a court, a ball and an aim for the top.

_It is only natural_, Hinata concluded, _that we share burdens too._

"Fiiiine." He whined in pretended-reluctance, beckoning the other to follow him to the door. "But don't get used to it, Bakageyama, and think you can get out of our races in similar fashion"

Kageyama snorted in exasperated-masked relief and bumped his left shoulder into him. "You wish. If that were the case, maybe you'd finally beat me for once. _Maybe_."

"I beat you plenty of times-"

"In your dreams possibly-"

As they made their way out of the gymnasium, bickering in full motion, Hinata greatly hoped there was some meat left for them at the meal.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS, COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
